1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having an anchoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly is used for interconnecting electrically a semiconductor device, such as a land grid array package, and a circuit board. The conventional electrical connector assembly includes a base frame fixed on the circuit board and having a central opening, a connector having an insulating seat mounted in the central opening in the base frame and mounted with a plurality of conductive terminals, and an upper frame mounted pivotally on a first side of the base frame and disposed over the semiconductor device. An L-shaped anchoring member has an abutting portion mounted pivotally on a second side of the base frame, which is opposite to the first side, and abutting against the upper frame, and an operating portion connected to the abutting portion and operable to be anchored releasably to the upper frame such that the semiconductor device can be positioned between the upper frame and the insulating seat, thereby ensuring electrical connection between the semiconductor device and the circuit board via the conductive terminals.
However, the upper and base frames are made of metal and have relatively complicated structures, thereby resulting in relatively high costs.